Resiliencia
by CrisMatsumoto26
Summary: Mimi lleva la vida que siempre había deseado. Había logrado hacerse un hueco como chef de alta cocina y era dueña de su propia marca comercial. Pero una serie de infortunios provocan que se viera inmersa en un escándalo que arruinaría su negocio y convertida en madre soltera de su único hijo. Arruinada y sin perspectiva de mejoría, vuelve a Japón en busca de una nueva oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Bandai. Yo sólo tomo la idea y los personajes sin fines comerciales ni de lucro.**

 _ **"** La resiliencia es la capacidad de afrontar la adversidad, saliendo fortalecido y alcanzando un estado de excelencia profesional y personal."_

Prólogo:

Nueva York desafiaba a la noche con su habitual espectáculo de iluminación y bullicio por sus calles, haciendo honor a su fama de "la ciudad que nunca duerme".

El sonido de la música ambiente, unida a la espectacular vista que la Gran Manzana le regalaba en aquel momento hacían de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, sin lugar a duda, uno de los más cotizados para las veladas nocturnas de los neoyorquinos, quienes no parecían cansarse de su espectacular ciudad.

Era casi un sueño conseguir mesa en aquel lugar, pero no para Tachikawa Mimi. Su condición de reputada chef de alta cocina le abría puertas que para cualquier mortal le eran prácticamente vedadas.

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada, pero la noche apenas comenzaba para ella. Su restaurante _Tachikawa's_ había sido un hervidero de actividad durante toda la tarde al haber recibido el encargo del catérin para una cena de gala de la misión japonesa en las Naciones Unidas.

No era la primera vez que confiaban en ella, no sólo por su firma comercial, sino también por la estrecha relación que la unía a uno de los diplomáticos: Yagami Taichi.

Con él se encontraba en ese momento. Había aterrizado en suelo estadounidense hacía escasos días, tras varias semanas de compromisos diplomáticos en la última cumbre internacional y ella había decidido invitarle a una copa en cuanto se vio libre de todo el trabajo culinario.

—¿Sigues con el _jet lag_?—le preguntó cuando notó como el joven diplomático bostezaba cada vez de forma más frecuente—. A ver si te voy a tener que llevar en brazos a tu cama.

Se echó a reír y se disculpó mientras echaba mano de su copa, dio un largo trago y la volvió a dejar en el posavasos con fuerza:

—No termino de acostumbrarme a tantos cambios de horas, y eso que en Zúrich no hay tanta diferencia como a Tokio…—dijo mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata visiblemente incómodo, pero inmediatamente se acercó a ella y añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. No necesitas el _jet lag_ para llevarme a la cama, princesa. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquella contestación y, como respuesta, le golpeó ligeramente con la mano en el hombro a modo de reproche. Vio que él alzaba su copa en su dirección y le secundó, brindando por su reencuentro.

Mimi se llevó su Manhattan a los labios mientras trataba de controlar la risa que aún le provocaba el comentario de Taichi. Evidentemente no iba a pedirle tal cosa a su amigo de la infancia y él, ni mucho menos, iba a aceptarlo. Pero a ambos le gustaba recurrir al coqueteo y a las bromas de doble sentido para hacer sus veladas mucho más entretenidas.

—¿Cuándo vuelve _Mei-chan_?—preguntó Mimi de repente, provocando que Taichi desviase la mirada de forma inmediata.

Ella frunció el ceño ante aquella reacción. Mochikuzi Meiko era su amiga del instituto y, a su vez, novia de Taichi desde hacía unos años. Vivían juntos en Nueva York como ella y solían verse muy a menudo. Ya esperaba que Meiko volviese a la India—donde había tenido que viajar recientemente—para recuperar el tiempo con sus dos amigos.

—¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó insistente.

Taichi suspiró agotado. Apuró el contenido de su gin tonic y paladeó en silencio los siguientes segundos, antes de decidirse a hablar:

—Meiko y yo discutimos esta tarde cuando hablábamos por teléfono. Tengo que viajar a Tokio dentro de dos días, así que no voy a estar cuando ella vuelva y no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Y saber que esta noche iba a salir a tomar algo contigo, no ha mejorado mucho la situación, la verdad.

—¿Habéis discutido?—preguntó incrédula Mimi, incapaz de ver en esa situación a la dulce y tímida Meiko.

—Bueno, discutir no, ya sabes que no—se apresuró a corregirse el diplomático con una ligera que sonrisa que no aliviaba la tensión del momento—. Pero sé que se decepcionó y no quiso seguir hablando conmigo. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada y no vamos a vernos hasta dentro de una semana.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo hablaré con ella cuando vuelva—se apresuró a decir Mimi sonriendo—. No permitiré que decaiga el amor.

—Tampoco la vuelvas loca—contestó Taichi sonriendo más relajado y, al darse cuenta de que no quedaba nada en su copa, añadió—. ¿Pedimos otra?

Ella asintió y Taichi llamó al camarero para ordenar lo mismo que estaban tomando. De pronto, el teléfono del diplomático comenzó a sonar encima de la mesa, provocando que éste—al verlo—frunciese el ceño:

—Me llaman de la embajada—anunció deslizando el dedo por la pantalla para descolgar mientras se levantaba—. Discúlpame un momento.

Se alejó de la mesa para hablar tranquilamente y ella decidió perderse en la vista que le ofrecía Nueva York, maravillándose con la vida que era capaz de desprender a esas horas de la madrugada. No pudo evitar recordar las transitadas calles de Shibuya y lo poco que tenía que envidiarle a la ciudad estadounidense. No estaría mal volver a pasearse por allí, aunque solo fuera durante unos días.

El camarero la sacó de sus cavilaciones dejándoles lo ordenado y en ese mismo momento, volvió Taichi a la mesa demasiado alterado como para pasarle desapercibido. Se alarmó sin saber muy bien por qué y miró a su amigo preocupada:

—Mimi, tenemos un problema—comenzó Taichi sin andarse con rodeos—. Me ha llamado mi jefe desde el hospital. Han tenido que ingresar a la mayor parte de los invitados a la cena de la misión.

—¿Cómo?—exclamó la joven escandalizada, comenzando a hiperventilar—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—No ha sabido decirme, pero los médicos parecen indicar que han sufrido una intoxicación alimenticia—contestó llevándose la mano a la cabeza estresado—. ¿No te han dicho nada de tu restaurante? Mi jefe me ha dicho que no son capaces de localizarte.

—Pero si tengo el teléfono encendido—se quejó ella revolviendo entre las cosas de su bolso hasta alcanzar el móvil.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a pulsar una tecla para que se iluminase, éste no le respondió. Se había quedado sin batería. Cada vez más agobiada y temiéndose lo peor, buscó el cargador móvil en el interior del bolso y cuando por fin logró encenderlo, descubrió la bandeja de mensajes llena de avisos de llamadas de su ayudante y del propio restaurante.

Con el dedo tembloroso y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, pulsó el botón de llamada a su ayudante y esperó los angustiosos segundos antes del descuelgue en un silencio perturbador:

— _Tachikawa-san_ , por fin responde—oyó la voz apresurada de su segunda en cocina—. Ha pasado algo terrible… lo peor que podría pasarnos jamás.

—Sí, sí acabo de enterarme—contestó ella tratando de aparentar serenidad—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No estoy segura. Todo estaba saliendo como estaba previsto y ya nos habíamos vuelto al restaurante, cuando de repente nos llamaron diciéndonos que todos estaban ingresados—contaba la muchacha notando el tono lloroso en su voz—. Luego ha venido la policía y un inspector de sanidad a tomar declaraciones y han tomado muestras de los ingredientes. Se han ido, ya _Tachikawa-san_ , pero creo que, por lo que he oído de los síntomas y la cara del inspector de sanidad, todo apunta a lo mismo. _Tachikawa-san_ … creo que ha sido _Anisakis_.

Aquella palabra cayó como un balde de agua congelada sobre la joven chef, que se le cayó el móvil de las manos, estrellándose de forma aparatosa contra el suelo. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los ruegos de Taichi para que le contase lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto, comenzó a notar cómo la angustia se adueñaba de ella hasta asfixiarla y todo se volvió borroso. Su consciencia se desvaneció, desmayándose en mitad de aquel local tan selecto con la voz de su segunda de cocina tronando en sus oídos, repitiendo como un eco maldita aquella espantosa palabra.

* * *

 **Hola y encantada de volver por estos lares.**

Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que publiqué en esta página—no sé si me recordará alguien—, casi se me había olvidado cómo se subía un documento.

Creía—allí por el 2012—que mi vena ficker había muerto de forma definitiva y me dediqué a partir de entonces a escribir originales y a mejorar mi escritura con relatos cortos en mi blog. Pero me equivocaba. Fue volver a reencontrarme con **Digimon** al ver los nuevos capítulos de Tri y mi mente volvió a crear fanfiction. No pude evitarlo, o publicaba esta idea que me comenzó a rondar hace unos días, o no podría volver a concentrarme en nada más.

Aún no sé cómo catalogarlo, podría decirse que es antes del epílogo de Adventure 02 y con tintes de Adventure Tri. Así que a ver cómo evoluciona esta historia, os prometo que no os arrepentiréis.

Espero que este preludio haya sido de vuestro agrado y os animéis a continuar leyéndome y a darme vuestras opiniones por medios de esos **reviews** tan fantásticos.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches. Aquí traigo el primer capítulo y espero que sea de vuestro agrado. ¡A leer!**

Capítulo primero:

Meses después y tras cientos de intentos frustrados por evitarlo, por fin los tribunales dictaron sentencia: le condenaban a ella y a sus socios al pago de indemnizaciones a todos sus comensales y a la embajada de Japón por daños y perjuicios.

Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en los actos de conciliación, pero parecía que ninguno de los perjudicados estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice de sus demandas conjuntas. No le gustaba pensar mal de nadie, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que lo único que estaban buscando era hundirla profesionalmente.

Tras escuchar el veredicto, Mimi bajó la mirada profundamente disgustada. Las cuantías demandadas habían sido reducidas en la sentencia en una cantidad que ella podía asumir sin hipotecarse hasta después de muerta y tenía la posibilidad de recurrir en los próximos quince días. Pero era incapaz de alegrarse, todo por lo que había trabajado durante todos aquellos años se había derrumbado por un simple revés del destino.

A pesar de que se había demostrado que no había mediado culpa de la intoxicación en ella o sus trabajadores y que sólo había sido un caso desagradablemente fortuito, la sombra de aquel episodio había hecho mella en su prestigio.

Pronto la opinión pública se hizo eco de su desgracia e inundaron portadas nacionales e internacionales con su cara y su reconocida marca, provocando una oleada masiva de cancelaciones de reservas y espantada de patrocinadores y proveedores que siempre había considerado leales a ella.

Sus ingresos se vieron afectados rápidamente y pronto tuvo problemas para costearse su defensa en el juicio. De lo único de lo que podía alegrarse era que hubiera terminado.

Con aquellos pensamientos negativos, Mimi salió del juzgado junto a su abogado y pronto fue interceptada por un grupo de reporteros que había estado esperándola a su salida. Su abogado los apartó de forma brusca y ella se refugió bajo su brazo en un intento desesperado de que las cámaras no captasen aquella imagen de su deshonra. No permitiría que la última imagen suya que acaparase la prensa fuese la de la derrota.

Pero ellos no se dieron por vencidos y la siguieron hasta donde la esperaba un coche sin dejar de vomitar preguntas y acusaciones hasta que por fin se cerró la puerta del vehículo y se vio por fin liberada.

El coche se puso en marcha y pudo ver a Taichi en el asiento de conductor junto con Meiko secundándole en el de copiloto. El diplomático tocó el claxon varias veces para apartar a los reporteros hasta que tuvo vía libre para poder incorporarse a la carretera.

—¡Qué locura! No puedo creerme que hayan estado esperando ahí como buitres durante tantas horas—se quejó Taichi—. Maldito sensacionalismo.

Pero Mimi no contestaba y continuaba cabizbaja y manteniendo aún la mano unida a la de su abogado como si temiese perder el equilibrio si le soltase. ¿Cómo había podido todo cambiar tan rápido y para peor? Aún no comprendía cómo le había podido pasar algo así a ella.

— _Mimi-san_ , ¿te encuentras bien?—oyó que Meiko le preguntaba desde su asiento con aquella mirada temerosa por su reacción.

Le sonrió aunque no le apetecía, pero se sintió obligada a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo ella y Taichi eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban en Nueva York. Pensar en su amplia anterior vida social era como una broma de mal gusto.

—Estoy bien, sólo llevadme a casa, por favor—contestó simplemente tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no sentía.

Nadie volvió a decir nada en todo el trayecto que restaba hasta la casa de la joven chef, donde la dejaron y se despidió de su abogado en la misma calle. Corrió en dirección a su portal tanto como le permitieron sus finos zapatos de tacón, temiendo que hubiese algún periodista oculto que no hubiese localizado y se refugió en el interior del edificio.

Subió hasta su piso en las plantas superiores y cuando por fin cerró la puerta de su hogar detrás de ella, pudo respirar aliviada. Pudo ver desde donde se encontraba la lucecita roja de su contestador automático titilar, advirtiéndole de que tenía mensajes que atender.

No quiso saber nada de nadie y se apresuró a pasar a su habitación para cambiarse y librarse de todo el peso de aquel fatídico día. Encendió todos los aparatos electrónicos sin sentido en su camino al dormitorio, no queriendo permanecer por más tiempo en aquel silencio tan angustioso.

Sin embargo, una vez sentada en su cama no hizo nada. Se quedó mirando a la nada y sus ojos se encontraron con una foto que descansaba en su mesita. La tomó entre sus manos y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar: esa foto fue tomada el día en que se convirtió en chef de la mano de su mentor.

Recordó aquel día, trabajaba en el restaurante de uno de los chefs más reputados de los Estados Unidos y él había decidido que ya estaba preparada para hacerle esa prueba. Su presentación fue impecable durante todo el día en que estuvo al mando del servicio de comidas y su propuesta arriesgada de fusionar las culturas gastronómicas neoyorquinas y tokiotas fue tal acierto que la tomó como su marca comercial. Su mentor no pudo por menos que convertirla en chef y hacerle entrega de su gorro de cocina como símbolo de tal categoría.

Aquello había sido hacía cinco años y su querido mentor ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Ahora -a sus treinta años-, sin él se sentía como si fuera huérfana sin amparo bajo el que refugiarse. Seguramente su maestro hubiese sido capaz de darle una buena respuesta para ayudarla en aquel bache por el que estaba pasando.

Dejó la foto bocabajo sobre la mesa no queriendo verla más y decidió descalzarse para estar cómoda y tratar de desconectar de todos sus problemas viendo la televisión. La escuchaba de lejos mientras se dirigía al salón principal en el canal que emitían exclusivamente noticias y le extrañó haber dejado la televisión ahí la noche anterior. Seguramente debió apagarla en ese canal la noche anterior cuando se dedicó a pasar canales en un intento desesperado de distraer el desvelo por la sentencia que iba a recibir.

Se sentó en el sofá ya enfundada en su pijama de seda dispuesta a cambiar el canal a otro más entretenido cuando, de pronto, la noticia que en ese momento pasaban la dejó helada.

 _"Choque múltiple en el estado de California. Al menos cinco vehículos se han visto implicados en un accidente de tráfico en la Interestatal 10, a la altura de Santa Mónica Freeway. Fuentes cercanas nos informa de al menos, tres personas fallecidas y diez heridas trasladadas a Los Ángeles. La noticia de última hora que nos llega es la confirmación de que entre los fallecidos se encuentra el reconocido actor internacional Michael Washington, muy popular, entre otros trabajos, por sus apariciones en los últimos estrenos en la cartelera nacional…"_

A Mimi se le cayó el mando de la mano al escuchar ese nombre y se la llevó a la boca en un intento desesperado por controlar el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar. No podía ser, Michael no podía haber muerto, era imposible.

De pronto, imágenes del que había sido su marido durante un corto periodo de dos años cruzaron su mente provocando que su cuerpo temblase de ansiedad. Pero no se dejó vencer por aquellos sentimientos y se lanzó al teléfono en busca de una respuesta que confirmase esa tragedia.

Marcó sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel y los segundos que precedieron al descuelgue al otro lado del país le parecieron una eternidad:

—Señora Washington…—fue lo único que fue capaz de decir sin que temblase la voz.

—¡Mimi! Menos mal que eres tú, te hemos estado llamando a casa pero no contestabas—la voz de su ex suegra sonaba rota y sintió un arañazo en su interior.

—Lo siento… estaba en el juicio por lo de la embajada de Japón—trató de explicarse ella, aunque sintiendo las excusas burdas en su interior—. Dime que no, por favor. Dime que no es cierto.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea no hizo más confirmarle la tragedia y notó cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Michael había sido su mejor amigo, una persona amable y humilde que nunca se dejó arrastrar por los excesos de su profesión y mantuvo siempre los pies en la tierra. A pesar de que su matrimonio no había funcionado, nunca pudo reprocharle haber sido un mal marido y, ni mucho menos, un mal padre de su único hijo en común.

—¿Y…Mikey?—preguntó aterrada por la respuesta.

—Mikey está dormido—le contestó—. Aún no sabe nada y no sabemos cómo decírselo.

Notó cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al preguntar por su hijo. Sólo tenía tres años, demasiado pequeño para perder a un padre, y peor si era con el que convivía y le había cuidado.

—Voy a coger el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles, tengo que estar con mi hijo—repuso finalmente muy segura de su decisión.

Y tras recibir la aceptación por parte de la madre de su ex marido, cortó la comunicación y comenzó a meter ropa en una maleta de mano que tenía de forma descoordinada y a toda velocidad. Había visto que el siguiente vuelo era en tres horas y tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

Tras seis horas de vuelo y con tres horas de diferencia horaria, Mimi aterrizó en Los Ángeles. Hacía un calor húmedo y bastante pegajoso, por lo que tuvo que quitarse la cazadora que se había traído puesta para no sobrepasar el peso de su equipaje de mano.

Caminó por la terminal hasta que salió de la zona de tránsito y se encontró con que allí ya la esperaba su ex suegro el actor Michael Washington y, en brazos, su pequeño.

Vio como el flamante abuelo, al verla, instaba al niño a volver la vista hacia ella y cuando por fin sus ojos conectaron con los de su hijo, se emocionó. Hacía cuatro meses que no lo veía y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que había extrañado tenerle entre sus brazos.

—Mira, ahí está mamá. Dale un beso—oyó a su ex suegro hablar con el pequeño.

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y le observó. Había crecido un poco desde la última vez y le había crecido un poco esa mata de pelo castaño que era idéntica a la suya, sin duda su hombrecito se hacía mayor muy rápido:

—¡Qué mayor estás, mi vida!—exclamó ella emocionada—, ¿me das un beso, Mikey?

Él le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y la miraba sorprendido, como si no esperase verla. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por ella y le dejó en suelo decepcionada.

Siguió a su ex suegro con Mikey todavía de la mano hasta el aparcamiento para coger el enorme jeep que había traído para recogerla y, tras sentar al niño en su silla, se dirigieron a la casa familiar.

Durante el camino, fueron en un sepulcral silencio y Mimi decidió dejarlo así, no quería importunar al actor. Miró en dirección a la sillita de su hijo donde se había quedado dormido y recordó de forma inconsciente lo que había ocurrido antes.

Desde que se había divorciado de Michael hacía ya casi dos años y había decidido embarcarse en el proyecto de su propio restaurante, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que la custodia de Mikey se la concediesen a él para que el niño siguiese viviendo en Los Ángeles junto a su familia paterna y a ella un régimen de visitas que a medida que el éxito de su restaurante se hacía más grande, era más duro de cumplir.

En su momento le había parecido una gran idea, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, sólo tiene que acostumbrarse a verte otra vez—dijo de pronto el padre de Michael sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella se volvió a mirar al niño una vez más y sonrió de forma tierna al verle. No podía rendirse con él, aunque no se hubieran visto tanto como hubiera querido seguía siendo su madre y ahora tenía que asumir ella la custodia de su pequeño.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando?—preguntó a su ex suegro refiriéndose a Mikey.

—No lo sabe aún, queremos dejar que decidas tú como llevar este asunto—contestó suspirando el actor—. De momento le hemos dicho que está trabajando.

—Gracias—respondió Mimi bajando la mirada—. Aunque no sé qué podría decirle, es tan pequeño…

El padre de Michael la miró sintiendo compasión por la tarea que le habían dejado y no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la enorme mansión de la familia Washington. Allí se encontraba la madre de su ex marido esperando en la puerta de entrada, muy tensa y seria.

Estacionaron al lado de la puerta y Mimi se apresuró a recoger a su hijo que aún dormía profundamente, lo cargó en sus brazos y se aproximó a su ex suegra.

El saludo fue frío y muy escueto. Nunca se habían llevado bien y las relaciones se habían deteriorado aún más cuando ella decidió dedicarse a su profesión por encima de su responsabilidad como madre.

Una vez cumplido aquel trámite tan desagradable, se encaminó a la habitación de Mikey para acostarle y se quedó contemplándole en silencio.

Recordó de forma inconsciente el día que nació. Había sido, para su suerte, un parto rápido y sin muchos sobresaltos y cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos se sintió morir de amor. Había sido un bebé bastante pequeño y con una mata de pelo castaño que exhibía con orgullo en lo alto de su pequeña cabecita; había llorado con mucha energía y el orgulloso abuelo Washington había comentado que sería un auténtico cowboy. Tras ese comentario, Michael Keisuke Washington pasó a llamarse Mikey, el vaquero para la familia.

Los primeros meses como madre primeriza habían sido un infierno, pero los recordaba con cariño. No había demostrado haber sido una madre con mucha paciencia ni tampoco muy competente, pero había hecho lo que había podido.

De pronto, oyó a Mikey removerse entre las sábanas hasta que abrió sus ojos de forma pesada, aún víctima del profundo sueño. Ella le acarició la mejilla y éste sonrió, estirándose hasta desperezarse del todo:

—Mamá… tengo hambre—dijo el niño con aquella cara adorable.

—Pronto comeremos, cariño—le contestó ella.

—No, de otra cosa…—repuso Mikey poniendo una cara con la que enseguida adivinó sus intenciones.

—¡Ah, de otra cosa! Veamos, ¿que podrá ser…?—comenzó Mimi fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería hasta que sacó de su bolsa un paquete de chucherías que sólo se vendían en Nueva York y que sabía que al niño le encantaban—, quizá el pequeño _cowboy_ quiera esto.

Vio sus ojos brillar emocionados y cómo estiraba las manos para cogerlas, pero ella le retuvo:

—¿Cómo se dice?—le preguntó mientras a la vez le señalaba su mejilla.

—¡Gracias mamá!—contestó emocionado lanzándose a sus brazos y depositando un beso lleno de babas en su mejillas.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y cuando se separaron, Mimi se llevó el dedo a los labios y susurró:

—Te las doy, pero me tienes que prometer que no comerás ninguna hasta después de comer.

—Pero es que me apetecen mucho…—musitó éste bajando la mirada decepcionado, gesto que la hizo sucumbir de inmediato.

—Está bien, pero no le digas nada a la abuela… Será nuestro secreto—le volvió a susurrar antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su frente.

Mickey recibió la noticia encantado y le mostró la hilera de pequeños dientes demostrándole lo conforme que estaba con ese secreto compartido con su madre. Le tendió la primera de las gominolas y ella la aceptó sin dejar de sonreírle.

Mientras degustaba aquel sabor tan adictivo, sus ojos viajaron por las paredes de la habitación hasta que se topó con una serie de fotos en las que se reconoció. Enfocó la mirada en ellas y pudo reconocer muchos de los momentos que se habían inmortalizado en ellas.

Esas imágenes con Michael en aquellos tiempos en que habían sido tan felices las sintió como una puñalada y tuvo que apartar la mirada para no ponerse a llorar. No podía creerse que no volvería a ver a Michael más.

—Mamá…—oyó a su hijo llamarla—¿cuándo va a volver papá?

Volvió la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Mikey escudriñándola con curiosidad. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo veía tan pequeño e inocente que se le rompía el corazón pensar en verle conocer la muerte de alguien tan importante como su padre.

—Verás cariño, papá…—intentó contarle la verdad, pero no se sentía capaz. No quería hacer daño a ese niño—, papá ha tenido que marcharse durante un tiempo.

—¿Una película?—preguntó Mikey con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, una película—se apresuró a contestar, sintiéndose profundamente culpable—. Así que estaremos una temporada… tú y yo solos. Mami y Mikey juntos, ¿no te parece genial?

—¿Nos vamos a Nueva York?—preguntó entonces y, al ver a su madre asentir, se lanzó a sus brazos por la idea de una nueva vida en otra ciudad distinta.

El niño parecía encantado, pero ella no era capaz de sonreír. No sabía hasta cuándo iba a poder sostener aquella mentira, pero el hecho de haberle mentido no le había hecho sentirse mejor por ello.

* * *

El entierro había sido al día siguiente. Habían dejado a Mikey al cuidado de una niñera y habían ido los tres junto con la nueva esposa de Michael, a quien no conocía y quien no parecía tener mucho interés en conocerla. Ésta estaba bastante afectada y apenas había articulado más palabra que un saludo al principio.

Mucha gente se había acercado para decirle adiós y la ceremonia se había alargado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Cuando por fin todo el mundo se marchó de allí y quedó solo la familia, Mimi decidió volverse para estar con el niño.

Su ex suegro le había dejado las llaves de su coche para que se adelantase y eso fue lo que hizo. Se acomodó en el interior de aquel vehículo de alta gama y encendió el teléfono móvil para conectarlo al manos libres. Arrancó el coche y con el cuidado que siempre ponía cuando se ponía frente a esos coches con tantos caballos, salió de allí y se fue alejando lentamente.

Mientras conducía tratando de relajarse, entró una llamada al teléfono. Pulsó el botón sin mirar y, cuando escuchó la voz de uno de sus socios, frunció el ceño y sintió haber cogido la llamada:

—¡ _Minamoto-san_ buenos días!—le saludó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

— _Tachikawa-san_. Lamento mucho su pérdida—le escuchó darle el pésame de forma muy sobria—, ¿le pillo en un mal momento?

—Descuide, dígame lo que tenga que decirme—contestó ella aunque ganas no le faltaron para decirle que la dejase en paz.

Entonces comenzó a hablarle de las pérdidas que estaban sufriendo en los últimos ejercicios económicos y cómo su marca comercial había quedado totalmente desprestigiada después del episodio del Anisakis. Ella rodó los ojos hastiada con el mismo tema de siempre y deseó que su socio fuera por fin al grano:

—El caso _Tachikawa-san_ —dijo el hombre por fin yendo al fondo de la cuestión—. Es que hemos recibido una oferta y no queremos rechazarla.

—¿Un oferta de qué?—preguntó ella viendo de lejos por fin la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

—Una oferta de compra de toda la empresa—contestó el otro—. Vamos _Tachikawa-san_ , sabe de sobra que tenemos que pagar indemnizaciones y no podemos sostener más un negocio que se derrumba. Lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de él y comencemos de cero cada uno por su lado.

—Vender mi sueño, ¿eso es lo que quieren?—preguntó de forma cínica, notando cómo la ira se adueñaba de ella—. En fin, hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo lo único que les importa es el dinero. Vendan mi trabajo sin problemas, ya renaceré de mis cenizas sin su ayuda. ¡Que tenga un buen día, _Minamoto-san_!

Colgó sin posibilidad de réplica y volvió la vista a la carretera aguantándose las ganas de echarse a llorar. Notó cómo la mano sobre el volante le temblaba ligeramente y lo apretó con fuerza tratando de aplacarlo. Sentía tanta rabia que sin darse cuenta estaba pateando el acelerador y tuvo que contenerse.

Parecía que nada le salía bien y que había llegado a un punto en su vida en que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Sin trabajo, su prestigio por los suelos, con un niño pequeño a cargo y sin tener ni idea de cómo poder afrontarlo todo a la vez.

Notó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y decidió encender la radio para poder distraerse y poder seguir conduciendo. Pero aquella emisora emitiendo música country con su estado de ánimo le estaba resultando de lo más grotesco.

Cuando llegó a la mansión del matrimonio Washington aún no se sentía mejor y tuvo que permanecer en el coche hasta que pudo controlarse y limpiar las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Se acicaló un poco para borrar la huella de su debilidad y, entonces, decidió por fin salir del coche. Se encontró con su hijo jugando en el gran jardín delantero con la niñera sin perderle de vista. Cuando él la vio, sonrió y se apresuró a encontrarse con ella:

—¡Mamá!, ¿dónde fuisteis?—preguntó Mikey lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Cosas de mayores, mi amor—contestó ella y, por suerte, el niño dio aquella respuesta por válida.

La niñera se despidió de ellos y los dejó solos por fin. Mikey continuaba jugando con sus camiones tranquilamente y ella volvió a hundirse en sus propios problemas. No quería volver a Nueva York y enfrentarse a la realidad de perder su negocio, era demasiado para poder soportarlo sola. También estaba el tema de su hijo, ¿se volvería de verdad con él?, ¿qué se supone que iban a hacer los dos solos a partir de ese momento?, ¿de qué iban a vivir? Sólo de pensar en todas esas cosas, le estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza:

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?—la infantil voz de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volvió la mirada hacia él. La contemplaba compungido y con uno de sus juguetes firmemente entre sus brazos. Verle preocupado por ella le hacía sentirse más miserable, se suponía que ella era la adulta:

—Ven aquí—le ofreció acomodarse entre sus brazos y cuando él obedeció, continuó hablando—. Mamá pasa por un mal momento ahora mismo, pero no te preocupes que vamos a salir de esta. Tú y yo, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a pasar una temporada los dos juntos, ¿te parece bien?

Mikey asintió muy convencido y, más tranquilo, volvió a centrarse en sus juegos, ajeno al revuelo que se cernía sobre su madre y él. Mimi suspiró y fue a sentarse en uno de los columpios de Mikey, justo en ese momento su móvil volvió a sonar.

Curiosa, miró la pantalla y se encontró con un número que no tenía guardado y que no parecía ser de Estados Unidos. Frunció el ceño y descolgó rápidamente para librarse de las dudas:

—¿Sí?

—¿Mimi?—oyó de pronto una voz que reconoció enseguida y se emocionó.

—Sora, ¿eres tú?, ¿has cambiado de móvil?—contestó feliz de hablar con alguien amable.

—Sí, me temo que sí—oyó a su amiga de la infancia al otro lado—. Nos hemos enterado de lo de Michael. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Gracias, ha sido un imprevisto—contestó ella entristeciéndose.

—¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites…

—Sora…—la cortó de pronto sintiendo que se derrumbaba al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga—. No, no estoy bien.

Entonces le dio la espalda a su hijo para que no la viese llorar y comenzó a contarle a Sora por todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses. Sora sabía todo pero no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de forma abierta sobre ello. Se abrió a su amiga, hablando por fin de cómo llevaban todo aquel giro catastrófico en su vida y lo perdida que se sentía en ese momento:

—¿Qué hago, Sora? Llevo dos años sin ejercer de madre y mi negocio está completamente hundido. Pronto comenzaré a tener problemas de dinero y no podré seguir pagando el alquiler en Nueva York—seguía contándole, notando que cada vez era más sencillo sincerarse.

Sora la escuchaba sin decir nada y cuando por fin terminó de desahogarse, ésta aún tardó unos segundos en articular palabra, como si estuviese esperando a que añadiese algo más:

—Mimi… ¿no has pensado que quizá este sea un buen momento para… no sé… volver a Tokio con los tuyos?

Se estremeció ante aquella propuesta. ¿Volver a Tokio? Llevaba más de diez años sin vivir en la capital japonesa, ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad.

—Piénsalo, Mimi—insistió Sora—. Allí ya no te queda nada y aquí puedes empezar de nuevo alejada de las deudas con tu familia y con nosotros. ¿Por qué no pruebas una temporada?

De pronto la idea no le parecía tan descabellada. Podía volver y estar una temporada con sus padres, Mickey sabía japonés también y podría adaptarse al colegio enseguida, ver a sus abuelos después de tanto tiempo…

—Creo que lo pensaré—contestó finalmente ella cuando la idea había terminado de tomar forma en su cabeza—. Tengo asuntos que tratar aún de la venta del _Tachikawa's_ con mis socios, pero creo que Mikey y yo nos merecemos otra oportunidad.

—¡Así se habla!—celebró Sora contenta—. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa, Yamato y yo estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

Sonrió y agradeció a su amiga lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Después de hacer planes muy a largo plazo para su vuelta a Japón, se despidieron y colgó.

En ese momento, el sol salió entre las nubes y los rayos brillaron con fuerza a su alrededor. Feliz sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó a Mikey, quien jugaba sin preocupaciones y se arrodilló hasta su altura. El niño se percató de su presencia y la miró interrogante:

—Cariño, ¿qué me dirías si en lugar de irnos a vivir a Nueva York, tú y yo nos fuésemos con los abuelos Keisuke y Satoe?

Le vio sonreír ante esa perspectiva y entonces supo que, a partir de ese momento, comenzaba una nueva vida para ellos dos.

 **FIN**

 **Juro que este capítulo es el último en Estados Unidos. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Decidí llamar al niño Michael, ya que había visto que era el mismo nombre que tenían tanto su padre como el propio Michael, así que sentí que lo mejor sería seguir la saga familiar.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un beso!**


End file.
